


From Oliver

by amoama



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: A few reminders, from Oliver.For the prompt, "amber".





	From Oliver

From Oliver - 

 

On the publication of his book: a copy to Elio, inscribed, _Zwischen Immer und Nie_.

Three postcards, Monets, all bought at The Met, scribbling: _Think of me someday._

For a birthday, anonymously, heart-racing to think how they’d be received: a basket of amber-ripe peaches. 

Left in Elio’s room, the year he visited with his family and Elio was away: an envelope containing his gold necklace with the Star of David.

Sent to Italy, where he knows they’ll still be listened to: his collection of Haydn vinyls, now that his record player’s gone. 

*

He doesn’t want Elio to forget.


End file.
